


Oops, Wrong Number

by peribble



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bands, M/M, Texting, fall out boy - Freeform, for my friend oper ;), idk - Freeform, texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peribble/pseuds/peribble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Pete texts a random number for a thrill. In the end, he got more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Pete is in bold.**

_Patrick_ _is in italics._

_~_

**SATURDAY (the afternoon)**

**ohi m8**

_Sorry, but who is this??_

**ooPS WRONG NUMBER I'M SO SO SORRY lol jk this was totaly intentionall**

_Nice sentence you had there, Mr. "Wrong Number". How is this intentional?_

**well my fren told me to try it so i did**

_How do you know I'm not a creepy middle-aged man?_

**i just know ya know**

_Okay. :/_

**wil we be talkn agen?**

_It depends._

**ok. nice 2 kno. u seem nice.**

_Aw._

~

**SUNDAY (nighttime)**

**hello may i please schedule an appointment**

_Oh. It's you Mr. Wrong Number. How are you?_

**I'm nOT FINE ok**

_Is there anything I can do?_

**i fEEL LIKE DEATH,**

_Dude. Tone the caps down._

**im sorry o shit o shit im sorry i jesus hrist why am i doign thid i was suppose d to text my therapist sorry wrogn number carry on doing whatever you're doin**

_No wait I can help_

_Just tell me why you "feel like death"._

**i don't even know u**

_My name's Patrick._

**as in patrick star from spongebob ???**

_How do phones survive underwater with an actual phone connection?_

_I'm offended that I'm being associated with a starfish xD_

**wait r  u rlly offended if so im sorry**

_It's okay._

_What's your name though?_

**Pete.**

**thx for makin me feel better**

_Anytime, Pete._

**MONDAY (the morning)**

_Good morning Pete!!_

_Pete._

_Pete._

_Hey._

_Morning._

_wAKE_ UP.

**MONDAY (the afternoon)**

**who th heck wakes up in the morning in summer**

**o wait**

**u apperentlly**

_sHUSH._

_Do you have any favorite bands or something?_

_I like My Chemical Romance._

**o sHIT YES I DO I LOVE MCR TOO**

_Favorite song? Mine's The Ghost of You._

**h el e na all the way pat**

_Don't call me that, please._

**what do u mean**

_Don't call me "Pat", please._

**hEY !!! its better than rick !!!!**

_Who the fuck would call someone named Patrick "Rick"?!_

**idk**

_But I guess you're right, Pete. It is better than Rick._

**good 2 kno my fren**

_So we're friends now?_

**yOU HELPED ME LAST NIGHT. you r now my fren whether u like it or not.**

_Okay._

 

**WEDNESDAY (night)**

**wE DIDN'T TEXT :((((((**

_I was busy with stuff._

**do u wanna meet or smth**

_Sure. Where?_

**the movies???? the one near that certain mall everyone hates???**

_Okay. What time, though?_

**tmrw after noon**

_I'll be wearing a MCR shirt._

**me 2 !!**

_See you there, my fren. ;)_

**that wink creeps me out**

_Sorry._

**THURSDAY (afternoon)**

**I THINK I SEE YOU**

**WE HAVE RHE SAME SHIRT OH MY GOD**

_We do???_

_oH RIGHT WE DO._

_YOU LOOK REALLY NICE BTW_

**good to know you're not a creepy 50 year old**

_Wow thanks._

**FRIDAY (night)**

**im sorry i kissed you after that movie**

_Don't be sorry.._

_It was.. nice._

_I haven't really kissed a boy._

**i havent too**

**so**

**does this mean we're together now or smth**

_Do you want to be? I mean.. I haven't really done this before._

**i have. but with a girl**

**well i guess i do want to be**

_Then that's settled._

_Good night, love._

 

the end.

 

 

 

****

 


	2. some years later. (2013 to be exact)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2013!FOB - When they 'took a break'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the people who commented on the first chapter suggested I should continue on-tour texts (idk how to say it) and stuff!! so here it is!! I hope you enjoy!! :D  
> (also, this is kind of an au?? idk)

**Bold is still Pete.**

_Patrick is still in italics._

~

**MONDAY (morning)**

_Pete, are you mad at me?_

_Pete._

_Peter Wentz._

_Were you drinking again?_

_Come on. I'm sorry._

_I just needed.. to focus on my own music._

_I just needed to take a break from our band._

_Sorry._

_Call or text me when you get this, please._

 

**MONDAY (afternoon)**

**pat, tell me the truth.**

**did you 'take a break' from the band for your music?**

_I did! I promise I did._

 

**TUESDAY (night)**

**are you cheating on me?**

_What do you mean?_

_I'm not cheating on you._

**i saw you with brendon last night.**

**i was supposed to come over, remember?**

_You saw that?_

_I was just comforting him._

_**for what?** _

_Ryan left his band, remember?_

**he's still crying over him?! he left, like, 4 years ago!!**

_Yeah, well.. You know Brendon, he can't really move on that well._

**oh.**

**i feel like a jealous prick rn sorry for wasting ur time pat**

_You didn't waste my time._

_I still love you, remember?_

_Come over, please._

**sure thing. ;)**

_Now you're the one making me feel weird. xD_

**am i? i'm not sorry ;)**

 

**WEDNESDAY (noon)**

**why did u le a v e**

_..I'm in the bathroom._

**sTAY. please.**

_After I take a shower._

**okay.**

**just dont leave me**

_Okay._

**okay.**

_Okay._

**okay.**

_We're as cheesy as that John Green book._

**i know.**

**okay's not gonna be our always, tho. john green will probs sue us**

_lmao._

_Okay. I'll be right back. Gotta go take a shower._

 

**MONDAY (like, three weeks after)**

 

**dUUUUDE. YOUR ALBUM IS BOOOOMB.**

_Good evening to you too, Pete._

_And thanks._

**i'm hanging up a poster of u as we speak**

_Why get a poster when you can have the actual thing? :3_

**shUT UP OH MY GOD.**

_Just stating the facts!_

**well.**

**u have the point there.**

_Love you._

**love u 2**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is for oper  
> because  
> she  
> wanted  
> me  
> to  
> ;))


End file.
